Godzilla: Age of Steel
by Zillah 91
Summary: Humanity finally has its weapons to fight back against Godzilla- but when mankind's weapons collide with nature's fury, the greatest threat will come from within. Ch. 9 up at last.
1. Protectors

Yup, new fic, and I'm hoping that this will be one of my best. It's (very) loosely based on the concept of Marc Cerasini's _Godzilla Vs the Robot Monsters_, as well as taking some cues from Dark Horse's _Godzilla_ comic book series, but at the moment it doesn't look to be too similar. I'll admit, I got the title for this from a _Doctor Who_ episode, but it just fit too well for me not to use it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Just a few quick lists:

Monsters to be featured:

Godzilla (Duh)

MechaGodzilla

M.O.G.U.E.R.A.

Anguirus

(Possibly) Mothra

Human Characters to be featured:

Commander Aso (The head of G-Force)

SSS9 (Surprisingly badass Saradian secret agent)

Miki Saegusa (Only a possible inclusion)

Akane Yashiro (Kiryu's hot pilot from GxMG)

Professor Yoshiwara (Mildly-mad scientist)

Tokumitsu Yuhara (Kiryu's creator)

The Cosmos/Shobijin (The Mothra twins. Which name should I go for?)

And some originals. Anyway, enjoy!

Like all my stories, this takes place in a slightly-altered G-Verse.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

GODZILLA: AGE OF STEEL

PROTECTORS

_**G-Force Japanese Headquarters, Tokyo**_

"The presentation is about to begin," The calm voice announced over the intercom, "Please take your seats."

The tall, sturdy-looking officer with sleek, black hair, dressed in a uniform with not a crease out of place stepped up to the podium and microphone, the presently-covered windows into the hangar behind him, clearing his throat as the last of the clamour died down and the remaining journalists and Military contractors turned their attention to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began, "Many of you know me as Commander Takaki Aso, head of G-Force- the Military division of the UNGCC, and one of the most decorated officers in Japan… for some reason." This got a chuckle out of a few of the guests. "But I am here today not as a soldier, but as a citizen of Japan. A man who cares for the safety of his nation and his family, and a man, like not only out countrymen, but people all over the world, who have for years lived in fear. Fear of the creatures that have besieged us for decades. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I can say…" he steadied himself briefly, "No more. At long last, we have a defence. The world's finest scientists in the field of robotics and weapons technology have worked night and day, and now their labours have borne fruit. Finally, we have a weapon to protect ourselves from these creatures." Again he became calmer to look across the audience. "The first rule of war, as many of you know, is to meet the force of your enemy with equal or greater force… and now, we can." he stepped to the side as the metal shutters started to rise.

Quiet gasps and stunned murmurs began to echo through the audience at the sight of the machine that stood in the hangar, its body vast, muscular and athletic in shape… and shockingly familiar. It was a vast, gleaming saurian in cold steel, every contour of its flesh-and-blood counterpart's body recreated in shining metal right down to the thick dorsal plates down its back, the saurian shape of its head, the well-developed arms, thick, powerful legs and lashing tail tipped with a gleaming blade.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the most advanced, most powerful weapon our world has ever seen. I give you… MechaGodzilla!"

_**Detroit, Michigan, USA**_

"Lies," One of the teenagers scoffed.

"Definitely," Another, this one a slightly-younger girl, agreed.

"What, you want proof?" The boy who sat backwards on their chair in front of the computer smirked, turning round. His red hair was gelled in spikes and he wore a T-Shirt emblazoned with a red-and-black image of Godzilla. "Watch and be amazed."

He applied his hands to the computer, quickly opened a web browser and clicked on "ungcc/gforce.us.gov", then began to strike the keys, his fingers darting across the keyboard like lightening, but hitting each one with the timing, precision and skill of a surgeon's scalpel.

_**G-Force American Headquarters, Washington D.C.**_

"General Gillmore," The young soldier reported as he opened the door to the office, briefly swallowing a lump in his throat before confessing that "We were just hacked again."

"Did you trace the signal?" The tall, severe-looking grey-haired officer asked from behind the desk.

"Yes, sir."

"I don't believe this," The General shook his head in dismay, "First the Japanese finish their damn project before we do, and now this. Right: Bring him in."

_**Akane Yashiro's residence, Tokyo, Japan**_

"Hello?" The attractive brown-haired young woman asked as she picked up the phone, "…Yes. …Excuse me?" An expression of mild shock took over her pretty features, "What?"

_**G-Force Japanese Headquarters, Tokyo**_

"So this is MechaGodzilla…" Akane breathed in quiet awe as she gazed up at the silver behemoth currently surrounded by walkways, platforms and bustling maintenance crews. "It's…"

"It's expensive, is what it is," The slightly-older voice spoke up from behind her. Akane turned round, her face turning to a warm smile at the sight of an old friend.

"How are you, Professor Yuhara?" She smiled.

"So we're back to using last names are we, Captain Yashiro?" The scientist chuckled. "Show up late for one date and I pay for it for the rest of my life." He let out a quiet laugh, "They told me, by the way. Congratulations."

"Luck of the draw," Akane replied humbly.

"I doubt it." Tokumitsu Yuhara smiled, "Like they'd pick anyone else, Ms. Hotshot Pilot. Excited?"

"Terrified," Akane confessed. "I always said I'd kill for the chance to actually pilot this thing, but…" She took a calming breath, "Then I remember what I'd have to fight with it."

"You'll do great in the test run," The scientist reassured her, "Just a shame I can't be there for it."

"Why not?" Akane asked, her face confessing her disappointment.

"I just got transferred to the American Unit. This time tomorrow, I'll be working on their MOGUERA project."

_**Detroit, Michigan, USA**_

"Yeah, yeah, hold on," The slightly overweight, middle-aged man grumbled as he approached the door, before promptly shutting up upon seeing the stern, severe face of the agent on the other side of the door.

"Mr. Sanders?" The agent checked, holding up a badge that, rather than 'police', was labelled 'UNCGG'. "G-Force."

The man blinked for a second before answering.

"Can I help you?" He finally asked.

"Is your son at home, sir?" The agent asked with a hint of irritation.

* * *

Hmm. Probably one of my longest-ever opening chapters. This story will be more in the spirit of the Heisei Godzilla movies; I love those ones. If they'd only including Anguirus, I'd call them perfect. So, so far we have: MechaGodzilla completed, MOGUERA under construction, and America's G-Force division hacked into by some punk kid.

Any opinions, then? I'm also open to advice on whether to call the Mothra twins the Cosmos, Elias or Shobijin. And yes, they _do_ have a role to play here; I'm not just shoehorning them in. Well, hopefully not.

All Reviews Welcome!


	2. Recruitment Drive

Sorry for not updating anything in a while. Blame _Godzilla: Unleashed_ for consuming most of my free time lately. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

RECRUITMENT DRIVE

**_G-Force Construction Facility, 20 miles South of Washington DC, USA _**

The black sedan, its windows tinted so that its occupants could not be seen, finished its journey up the dirt road having long left the freeway and cities behind, pulling up to the Military complex as the driver flashed his ID to the armed guard.

Mike Sanders looked on in quiet awe as the barrier rose, allowing the vehicle to enter the facility and finally come to a stop alongside rows of virtually-identical cars.

"Time to get out, kid," the soldier in the driving seat nodded as he climbed out.

"Not until I get my one phone call!" Mike protested as the door was opened and he was pulled from the car.

"For the last time," the soldier grumbled, "You are _not_ under arrest. Now follow me."

"Then where am I?" Mike demanded. "And what the hell am I doing here?"

"You've just been given a job offer." The soldier enlightened him as they entered the building, passing a large foyer and heading down through several doors, the soldier keying a four-digit code into each one. "My name is Sergeant Aaron Vaught, and…"

He opened a final set of double doors, and Mike was immediately stunned into silence.

Before him, amidst clusters of walkways, cranes and other equipment stood a metal behemoth, its thick, sturdy form vaguely resembling blue-and-sliver samurai armour. Its arms terminated in massive black spikes, and its small head held rectangular unlit eyes and a lone pointed snout. Its legs were a single solid column ending in a large "shoe", on the bottom of which ran several treads, each bigger than Mike himself.

"…Welcome to G-Force."

**_G-Force Japanese Headquarters, Tokyo _**

"This whole project's a waste," the young woman observed distantly as she looked out into the hangar where the mammoth machine stood silent and dormant. Her black hair was tied back in a long ponytail, and her petite figure looked almost out of place in military clothing, even if it was a suit instead of a uniform. "They can't kill him."

Four years ago, Miki Saegusa had been given an 'inside' view of one of the most spectacular events ever to occur on American soil. She had known of Godzilla's intentions when he rose from the sea to battle King Ghidorah, and she had watched him save every living thing on the planet.

He hadn't done it for them. Not for mankind. She hadn't fooled herself for a second; Godzilla was a force of nature which, that day, had mercifully gone in the right direction. But not evil. She had never thought that either; after all, would anyone call an earthquake evil? Would they try and shoot at a tornado? She had witnessed Godzilla's power for herself, and four years on, she couldn't forget it.

"Can't, or shouldn't?" Akane asked as she looked out at the still form of the massive machine. It stared emptily into the hangar, yet still seemed to stand as stoic and determined as a god forged in steel.

"Maybe both," Miki confessed. "Strange, really, that we should end up on the same project."

"Same project, different intentions," Akane shrugged.

"Do you still want to kill him?" Miki asked hesitantly. Akane's eyes lidded as her thoughts travelled back to the day that would remain in her memory forever.

"I can't forgive it." She finally answered coldly. "Miki, I've tried to understand your feelings about Godzilla, but… I just can't."

"Revenge won't change what happened." Miki insisted.

"I have my job to do," Akane finally said without conviction as she turned away, pausing briefly as she opened the door. "For what it's worth, Mi… Ms. Saegusa… it's been an honour working with you."

**_Shiretoko National Park_****_, Hokkaido, Japan_**

The car stopped in the gravel as the tall, thin man with his dark hair gelled back climbed out, casting a disapproving glance over the crowd of shouting, placard-waving protestors.

"Tree-hugging idiots," he grumbled under his breath as he stepped towards the construction crews, briefly turning his attention to a white van with the logo of… "Oh fell…"

"This is Yuri Tachibana for DS Digital-Q," the young redhead said into the microphone, "Reporting on the ongoing protests against the development of Hokkaido's Shiretoko National Park, home to Japan's largest bear population. With me here is Kenji Sahara, the leader of the protest. Sir, what can you tell us about your feelings toward the Marutomo Corporation's attempts to develop this forest?"

"This forest has been part of our heritage as a nation for centuries," The young man said angrily into the mic, "And now Hideo Marutomo, who says he's trying to build a better future for Japan, wants to destroy it! How is _that_ building our future when you rip our country apart to do it, Marutomo?" He demanded, pointing to the businessman who had just arrived.

"Get those reporters out of here!" Marutomo barked to the security guards. "This isn't pay-per-view!"

Yuri Tachibana let out an exasperated sigh as she gave her cameraman the signal to cut. Less than a year ago, she'd been giving a report on two honest-to-god giant monsters brawling in Russia… and now she was reduced to dead-donkey stories like this.

As if in mocking response, the ground suddenly shook. Over someone's panicked cry of "Earthquake!", both guards and protestors struggled to hold their footing as the earth rumbled and roared beneath their feet.

"Everybody OK?" Yuri shouted when it was over, quickly looking around her. "What the hell was that?"

Again, the ground shook, showers of dirt cascading around the massive shape that rose from the earth.

A deep, trumpeting roar sounded as the light-grey jaws parted to reveal rows of fangs, the reptilian face fringed by a crop of off-yellow horns as four thick, muscular legs pushed the body and its brown-yellow spiked carapace up from the ground.

In a second, all was a mass of running and screaming, Marutomo himself dashing for his car and fumbling desperately with his keys.

The behemoth turned, sniffing at the air before lowering itself down and clamping its jaws around a small clump of trees, quickly gnashing them to pieces in its jaws.

Yuri, one of the few who had maintained their composition at the appearance of the monster, looked up with a strange, fearful bemusement as the creature, having sent nearly three hundred people into a screaming panic, carried on… grazing.

Finally, it clicked that she had seen this creature before.

Anguirus had returned to the world.

**_G-Force Japanese Headquarters, Tokyo, Research and Development _**

The automatic doors opened with a quiet 'swish' as Koji Shinjo punched in the access code.

"What can I do for your, lieutenant?" The old man nodded as he looked up from his desk.

"Just dropping off some invoices, Professor," Koji answered as he set the clipboard back on the desk. "What are you working on, anyway? You've ordered more bio agents than I've ever seen in one place."

"I'm afraid that's classified, Koji," the scientist replied. "By the way, I heard you were turned down for the pilot position."

"I can't say I envy Captain Yashiro," Koji admitted. "Still, it would've been nice to get off this desk job."

"Just be glad they actually promoted someone as young as yourself," the professor chuckled. "Besides, Akane seems to have the attitude needed for such a task." He gave a quick glance to a charcoal-grey scale that was set in a clear glass display case on the desk.

"Well, good luck with the project, whatever it is," Koji shrugged as he left the lab.

"By the way, Ms. Saegusa was round here earlier." The scientist called after him.

"And?"

"Just telling you." The professor gave a knowing nod.

"Miki and I went on _one_ date."

"And that's enough for you to call her by her first name?"

"Give it a rest," Koji shook his head as he departed, leaving Professor Yoshiwara to his work.

**_G-Force Japanese Headquarters War Room _**

"Gentlemen," The 30-year-old General, his temples already surprisingly grey, addressed the room as he pressed the switch that caused the display screen to switch from a map of Japan to a high-angle photograph of Anguirus, "At 10:00 this morning, we captured this image in the Shiretoko National Park in Hokkaido. I shouldn't have to tell you the implications of this, so: I believe we need a course of action."

"Thank you, General Katagiri," Commander Aso nodded. "I am pleased to report that Project MG has been completed. This gives us an excellent defence for exactly this kind of situation."

"With respect, Commander," Katagiri cut in, "MechaGodzilla was designed and constructed with the purpose of neutralising Godzilla, and Godzilla only. Are we sure that it can deliver the goods?"

"MechaGodzilla's tactical capabilities have exceeded all capabilities," Aso nodded with a hint of pride.

"I've heard enough," The Prime Minister leaned forward in his seat, "This is exactly the scenario that we developed Project MG for. Commander Aso, your department will have the first opportunity to deal with Anguirus."

**_Government Construction Facility, Saradia _**

"You asked to see me, sir?" The twenty-five-year old asked utterly without emotion, and yet with a strange, almost-macabre ring, his black hair styled into a mullet and his suit lacking a single crease.

"Agent SSS9," The tall, thin middle-aged man behind the desk replied curtly. "We have discovered the project that Professor Yoshiwara has been working on at G-Force's Japanese Headquarters." He handed the file over, "I trust you are aware of the importance of this?"

The agent nodded.

"Would you like me to eliminate this man… sir?" He added the word after a brief pause and with a change in inflection.

"Indeed."

SSS9 stood up, gave a brief nod, and turned to the door.

The General leaned back, resting his fingertips on his temples as the sound grew from being ignorable to sudden, roaring fierceness.

The drumming. The endless drumming was there, as it always, was, every minute of every hour of every day. Endlessly, constantly drumming, calling him to war.

And soon- very soon now- the drumming would be satisfied.

**_G-Force Construction Facility, 20 miles South of Washington DC, USA _**

"You seriously want me to work for you?" Mike gaped, again casting a brief glance out of the window to the still form of MOGUERA.

"You'll be assisting in the completion of the computer systems for Project M," General Gillmore explained. "Alongside a Professor Tokumitsu Yuhara."

"Tokumitsu Yuhara?" Mike stared, "As in, the biggest robot genius in the world?"

"The very same. He'll also need to explain the system of the DNA computer to you."

"And…" Mike looked out to the robot again, "I'll be working on the giant robot."

"Correct. Of course, we can't force you to do this; G-Force isn't above the law. So: Your decision?"

Despite himself, Mike let out a small chuckle.

"When do I start?"

* * *

A few things of note:

Miki's thoughts refer to a prequel story I may write later.

Professor Yoshiwara, who hails from the pages of Dark Horse's Godzilla comic series, was originally a woman.

Anguirus is just here because he's one of my favourites, and considering that I don't write enough stuff with him in it.

The Saradian General's mental state is inspired by that of the villain The Master in the greatest science fiction ever created- I refer, of course, to _Doctor Who_.

The idea of the black sedan with tinted windows is from _Torchwood_.

Aaron Vaught is named after a character in the abandoned _Godzilla Vs the Gryphon_ script.

And that's that for this chapter. Mike's on board, Miki's here, Professor Yoshiwara is up to something, Anguirus has turned up and the Saradians are up to something. Oh, and who can guess where Yuri Tachibana and Koji Shinjo are from? (Not the same movie).

Oh, and I need votes: Should Saradia steal MechaGodzilla or use Mecha-King Ghidorah as a weapon of their own based on stolen plans?

All Reviews Welcome!


	3. The Distinguished Gentleman from Saradia

I know, it's been a while since I updated anything. Blame a busy weekend at the am-drams, Godzilla: Unleashed, school and a stinking cold. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

THE DISTINGUISHED GENTLEMAN FROM SARADIA

**_Pier 22, Miami Waterfront, Florida, USA _**

"Is that the last one?" The talk, dark-haired man asked icily as the dock worker loaded the last crate onto the freighter that sat waiting at the end of the pier.

"Yeah," The middle-aged man nodded cautiously. Ray Winston had worked with some creepy types in the twenty-plus years he'd been doing his job, but this guy from… Arabia, wasn't it? Chilled him to the bone.

Still, the economy hadn't exactly been in its best shape ever since Wall Street itself got flattened when some space-freak knocked Godzilla on top it. It was becoming harder and harder to make a buck legally, so occasionally Ray had to do the occasional job off-the-books. What else could he do? He had two kids, with a third on the way.

"So what's in these?" He finally mustered the guts to ask.

"Ignorance is bliss, my friend." The Saradian answered simply. "Don't burden yourself with these secrets of scary people."

"Well, that's all of it," Ray gulped as the moment he had for some reason dreaded arrived, "So I think there's the matter of the…"

"Payment in full," The Saradian handed him a thick, silver briefcase, then turned away.

Ray Winston gulped. It was a ridiculous notion, something out of an action movie, but…

"There's a bomb in it," he breathed, thinking out loud.

"Don't be absurd," The Saradian scoffed. "A bomb. Honestly."

"Yeah," Ray chuckled, shaking his head as he turned back to the docks, "Sorry man."

"Not at all."

And then SSS9 pulled out a silenced USP .375 and shot Ray Winston in the back of the head.

**_G-Force Maintenance Facility outside Tokyo, Japan _**

This is it, Akane thought silently with a nervous gulp.

All around her, technicians and engineers were scrambling with diagnostics, system checks and other things she didn't understand a word of, all making sure that MechaGodzilla was ready to go into action for the first time.

And she, Akane Yashiro, would be in the pilot's seat.

"Still ready?" Koji asked from beside her, looking up at the steel behemoth. "By the way, I never did congratulate you."

"I envy you right now," Akane confessed, "I mean, I've learned to drive this thing a hundred times over, but still…" She shook her head and breathed under her breath, "I'm going to be fighting a giant monster."

"You can do this," Koji reassured her. "They wouldn't have picked you otherwise."

"Captain Yashiro!" A stern, sharp voice barked. Akane turned swiftly to see the thin-haired General approach.

"General Katagiri," Akane saluted.

"This is an impressive machine," Katagiri said, not bothering to return the salute, "I'm sure you'll do well with it. Just don't drop the ball this time."

Akane froze, and then shot Katagiri an icy glare.

"With respect, _sir_," She said in a voice dripping with venom, "Commander Aso is in charge of the MechaGodzilla project, which makes me wonder why you're actually here."

"I am still Commander Aso's direct superior in the JSDF," Katagiri reminded her simply, "And I'm just making sure everyone and everything is up to scratch here. G-Force doesn't want to have this, of all things, blow up in its face, now does it?"

"Captain Yashiro to launch position," The automatic voice suddenly blared out over the speakers. Swallowing a massive lump in her throat, Akane stepped toward the elevator.

**_G-Force Construction Facility, 20 miles south of Washington DC, USA _**

"A normal computer," Tokumitsu Yuhara explained, "Runs on binary code- ones and zeroes. But this is a DNA-based computer, integrating cells recovered from Godzilla…"

"You use Godzilla cells in this thing?" Mike interrupted, taking a more concerned look up at MOGUERA.

"Not enough to have any effect on the systems," Tokumy reassured him. "Don't worry, it's not going to start smashing anything up; this machine has failsafes backing up the failsafes. Anyway, as you probably know, DNA has four bases- A, G, C and T- which allows for far more combinations and therefore can exponentially increase MOGUERA's processing speed."

"Wow," Mike realised, "So this thing…"

"Is more than sixteen times faster than any binary system could ever hope to be," Tokumy answered proudly. "And we've still managed to design a user-friendly interface… which is lucky, because with all the weapons crammed into it, neither this nor MechaGodzilla can even be brought online without the computers, after all."

"Doctor Yuhara," General Gillmore suddenly called, "My office."

With a quick apology to Mike, Tokumy headed into the General's office.

"Sir?" He asked.

"We've just been contacted by the Miami Police Department, of all people," Gillmore explained. "Apparently, a dead body was found at the docks… and the investigation turned up something suspicious in the records for the past four months."

"Something belonging to G-Force?" Tokumy realised.

"MOGUERA and MechaGodzilla blueprints," Gillmore nodded gravely, "And cybernetic bonding theories."

"Which means…" Tokumy started.

"Someone," Gillmore finished for him, "Someone presumably unfriendly, has their own little project underway."

**_Government Construction Facility, Saradia _**

"They traced the records!" The General roared into the phone.

"I was under orders to eliminate any possible witnesses," SSS9's flat voice reminded him darkly. "The records were not my responsibility."

"Just see to it that this is taken care of," The General answered simply. "Oh, and I have been made aware that G-Force's MOGUERA project is as-of-yet incomplete."

"I take it this means I have an assignment, sir?"

"Potentially."

**_Krakatoa_****_, Indonesia_****__**

"Professor Keller," The young graduate student addressed the balding geologist as he handed over the data sheets, "I think you should take a look at this, sir."

The professor took the records and looked down at them, his face suddenly freezing into shocked, abject fear.

"The magma pressure is rising," he realised out loud, before calming slightly as he looked over the records, "But not enough for an eruption. And it's too sporadic… it's like something's moving inside the volcano…"

**_Shiretoko National Park_****_, Hokkaido, Japan_****__**

Swinging its spiked tail lazily behind it, Anguirus ambled through the foliage, taking sparse bites on the tops of trees. The creature was a fierce fighter- and in battle, few being could be more savage or tenacious- but here was where he was most in his element, simply wandering and grazing peacefully.

Suddenly, that peace was shattered as the sun's rays glinted off something above.

Anguirus looked up, first giving a dull rumble as he thought he recognised the form of the creature that had just landed on the ground before him- then realised that this was definitely not the same one. Its form, bipedal, tall and bulky, was formed of gleaming metal, its almost-square jaws atop an elongated neck and a long, metallic cannon on each shoulder. Its seamless steel body was segmented where natural joints would be, and a shining blade tipped the end of its tail.

Inside MechaGodzilla's cockpit, Akane Yashiro gripped the controls and stared intently at the view screen and the four-legged, spiky creature that turned towards the robot.

"Let's go, spiky," She breathed. As she pushed one lever forward, MechaGodzilla took a sharp, deliberate step towards the living mountain of scales and spikes before it, its jaws opening to give a shrill, metallic roar as its arms raised, fingertips bristling with the heads of missiles.

With an echoing, bellowing roar, Anguirus charged…

* * *

And I'll leave you there for now, as the hour grows late where I am. As you can see, Katagiri's as assholeish as ever, SSS9's started shooting people, Saradia has an evil secret plan underway, and perhaps best of all, our story's first brawl is about to kick off: Anguirus Vs. MechaGodzilla! Taking all bets!

All Reviews Welcome.


	4. Monster Vs Machine

OK then, we're back, and it's time for our first monster brawl of the story. Enjoy the brutality!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

MONSTER VS MACHINE

**_Shiretoko National Park, Hokkaido, Japan_**

Anguirus was by no means small; the creature stood a good 60 metres high at the shoulder, measured 130 metres from head to tail, and was 67,000 tonnes of dense muscle and bony carapace. MechaGodzilla, however, stood twice as tall and nearly two-and-a-half times as heavy. Therefore, it was still surprising when Anguirus collided into the braced machine, knocking the machine off-balance with force that would have normally accompanied something twice its size. The machine put one foot back, compensating for the loss of balance as its arms grabbed onto Anguirus' carapace. Leaning forward, the hydraulic systems that gave MechaGodzilla its strength hissed to life, pushing back on Anguirus as the spiky creature howled its fury. Swinging to one side, MechaGodzilla lifted Anguirus from the ground, all four feet flailing as the steel titan released its grip, sending Anguirus rocketing through the air. Anguirus struck the ground belly-first, its head rocking from the impact.

Within the cockpit in MechaGodzilla's head, Akane fixed her eyes on the main screen, levels indicating the robot's statistics on the edges of the image of Anguirus rising back to its feet, shaking its head and preparing for another assault.

"Scrappy little guy," she muttered to herself, wrapping her hands around two joysticks as her fingers hovered over the triggers. "Tranquiliser missiles ready," she reported into her headset.

"Negative, Captain," Commander Aso's voice crackled back to her.

"Sir?"

Anguirus charged again as MechaGodzilla braced itself. This time, before Anguirus struck, the mechanical monster lashed out with one foot, striking its opponent's snout. Anguirus staggered, bellowing in protest as it fell sideways, its tail swinging up to strike at MechaGodzilla's chest with enough force to rock the machine in place.

"I need something," Akane declared stressfully into the headset.

"Anguirus' shell is too thick," another voice informed her through a thin haze of static.

"Who the hell is this?" Akane demanded. Under the circumstances, her lack of civility could be forgiven.

"Doctor Miles Write," the man introduced himself. "Kaijuologist."

"Monster scientist," Akane recalled.

Where it had turned round, Anguirus now squatted close to the ground, building up tension in its strong leg muscles, before leaping back, its spiked carapace striking MechaGodzilla with unfathomable force in a blow that would likely have been crippling to a creature of flesh-and-blood. But robots, of course, could not feel pain, and the only effect was that MechaGodzilla was sent falling backwards, slamming into the ground.

"So how do I beat this thing?" Akane half-shouted as she rocked in her seat.

"Anguirus' underbelly is soft flesh," Dr. Write suggested. "A tranquiliser missile there should be effective."

"Get it on its back," Akane nodded as she pulled on the levers to right MechaGodzilla. "Got it."

MechaGodzilla rose to its feet, giving a metallic, shaking roar as it took a thundering step towards Anguirus. The four-legged monster barked up at its assailant. "Now," Akane muttered, "Let's see what this thing can do."

With an electric buzz, MechaGodzilla's shoulder cannons sparked to life, thick streams of blue energy, circled by white lightning, blasting from each one to collide with Anguirus' shoulders in showers of sparks and smoke. Anguirus bellowed furiously, steadied itself, and charged forward. With the flick of another switch from Akane, MechaGodzilla's jaws dropped open and a multicoloured stream of energy shot out, blasting the front of Anguirus.

Slowing, the smaller monster gave another enraged roar as it continued to wade forward through the haze of firepower. From MechaGodzilla's neck and shoulders, a wave of Tomohawk missiles erupted on thick streams of white smoke, arcing over in the air to strike Anguirus in bursts of fire. Still, the quadruped kaiju pushed its way forward.

Leaping up with a vicious snarl, Anguirus clamped its fanged jaws around MechaGodzilla's neck. The joints on the mechanical monster's shoulders fizzled and sparked as Akane wrestled with its controls. Finally, the armoured arms grabbed Anguirus' shoulders and pushed the creature away, Anguirus' teeth scraping over the metal armour as the creature fell backwards and landed flat on its back in a cloud of dust.

"Firing tranquiliser missiles," Akane reported, squeezing that trigger at last. A single projectile shot from a launcher in each of MechaGodzilla's wrists, rushing through the air to bury themselves in Anguirus' belly as the monster howled in protest. "Got it"! Akane reported, admittedly a little excited. After all, one didn't take down a giant monster every day.

Suddenly, Anguirus rocked to one side, then back, and then literally flipped itself over, its tail waving in the air as it roared up at MechaGodzilla with anger anew. Not wasting a second, it charged forward, slamming its forehead into MechaGodzilla's abdomen even as the machine steadied itself. Akane squeezed the trigger for the thrusters as the two titans pushed against one another, their heels digging into the rock and cutting deep trenches in the ground. Just when they were both at their limits, Anguirus ducked its head down, pushed its way under MechaGodzilla, and flipped its upper body, tipping the machine over its spiky form. Akane cried out in shock as she rolled through the air along with the 150-thousand-ton machine before sharply slamming into the ground. Even as she grabbed hold of the controls, Anguirus' tail slammed down onto MechaGodzilla's head.

Turning the robot's head, Akane pressed another switch, and another Mega-buster-ray erupted from MechaGodzilla's mouth, directly connecting with Anguirus' left eye. Howling in pain, Anguirus fell back, slamming into the ground as MechaGodzilla rose up. Even as Anguirus tried to rise, its movements started to slow, its eyes blinking sluggishly. Finally, just as it finally got to its feet, Anguirus collapsed, its chest rising and falling slowly through long, slow snores as the tranquilisers finally took their effect.

Akane breathed a deep sigh of relief, leaning back in the pilot's seat.

"Congratulations, Captain," Koji's voice came in over the radio.

"Much appreciated, lieutenant," Akane smiled, closing her eyes as she allowed herself to relax. As the comatose Anguirus proved, she'd earned it.

**_G-Force Construction Facility, 20 miles South of Washington DC, USA_**

"Stupid machine…" Tokumy grumbled under his breath as he leaned on the railing that framed the metal walkway stretched across the hangar, and looked irritably up at the humanoid mountain of gleaming metal before him. The dull, still-lifeless eyes of MOGUERA seemed to stare at him mockingly, almost defiant. More than anything else, he just wanted to take up a spanner and pound the machine for its failure to work.

Sadly, it needed to completed. He was short on time, and unless he found some miraculous way to fix the rerouting systems, there would be no way of getting the thrice-damned machine to so much as move.

"What seems to be the problem?" A pair of soft female voices asked in such perfect unison that, for a moment, he thought there was only one.

"It's the rerouting systems," Tokumy explained absent-mindedly without turning round. "Without them, this piece of junk will never work."

"Is there any way we can help?"

"Well, you could show me how to fix this thing," Tokumy shrugged with a hint of sarcasm, before the notion that he didn't actually know who he was talking to sank in.

"We can do that," the owners of the voices said as Tokumy turned round, and promptly found himself utterly speechless.

Sitting on the railing were two identical twin girls, each of them wearing fine oriental dresses, the only visible differences between them being that one wore blue and the other yellow, and the one in blue had a braid of her long hair over her left shoulder, while her twin had hers over her right. What amazed Tokumy was that they were both around six inches tall.

"…Am I dreaming?" The roboticist finally blurted out.

"No," The tiny twins smiled pleasantly.

"I thought not," Tokumy admitted, jerking his thumb toward MOGUERA. "If I were, this thing would be working."

"That's why we're here," the girl in blue beamed.

"My name is Moll," the one in yellow explained. "This is my sister, Lora."

"We are the Cosmos," they said, once more in perfect synchrony. "We are here to help."

"To help?" Tokumy parroted uselessly, clearly still dumbstruck at the sight before him, "How… why?"

"We do not have time to explain," Moll told him, "We cannot remain here for long. Please, hold still…"

Moll and Lora closed their eyes, simultaneously moved their mouths slowly, before Tokumy realised he was hearing a strange singing that, even though it was in timing with the twins' movements and had their voice, came from all around him, as if hovering in the air itself.

Mahala… Mahala Mosura…

Suddenly, MOGUERA's eyes flashed with light to a great mechanical buzz, remaining illuminated for just a second before the sound died down.

"We have repaired the damaged components," The Cosmos explained as Tokumy looked up, his mouth hanging open in awe, "When the time comes, MOGUERA must be ready."

"Ready for what?" Tokumy asked, turning round to face a completely empty walkway- just as suddenly and mysteriously as they had appeared, the two miniscule twins were gone.

**_Krakatoa, Indonesia_**

The eruption was the only way it could be; sudden, roaring and deafening. In a second, the top of the volcano was a plume of smoke and dancing waves of magma, the earth shaking so loud as to drown out the screams of all around.

"Move!" Professor Keller shouted at the top of his lungs, only barely audible over the deafening rumble of the earth. "Get out of here! Now!" All his life, the geologist had dreaded this very event. Truly ironic, considering that something far greater in its scale and power was at that moment emerging from that very same thing.

And then came the roar, a bellowing, trumpeting roar that sounded like a thousand beasts at once, shaking heaven the earth and drowning out even the mighty volcano as Professor Keller looked up to its source and the gigantic figure that rose from the magma, leaving the molten rock behind as though it were lukewarm water. And, without thinking, the Professor voice its name in his most fearful shout:

"GODZILLA!!"

* * *

Dun-dun-dun-DUUHN! Well, hopefully that was a worthy chapter: MechaGodzilla's brawl with Anguirus, the Cosmos taking a hand in things, MOGUERA being battle-ready, some unknown threat and, of course, the big guy himself. Keep in mind what mood he'll probably be in, what with Godzilla and Anguirus being brothers in all but blood and all. At least that's how I picture them.

So, yeah, all reviews welcome!


	5. Return of the King

Chapter 5, then. Have fun!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

RETURN OF THE KING

Amid spouts of churning lava, the massive form of Godzilla reached the edge of the volcano. 100 metres of charcoal-grey muscle lumbered across the fringe of rock, ignoring the trickles of magma still falling from the leviathan's hide. The monster's feral head pulled back, the almost-feline snout parting to reveal rows of glistening teeth as Godzilla threw open his well-developed arms, thrashing his powerful tail as roared to the heavens in his freedom. At the sight of the beast, those below fled even faster from the volcano and the equally destructive force that had now made its presence known.

Ignoring the little things beneath his feet, Godzilla lumbered towards the sea.

**_G-Force Japanese Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan_**

A pair of automatic doors swished open as Commander Aso stepped into the war room, every step precise and deliberate as he strode to his chair at the head of the table. For years, he'd trained for the very alarm that had gone off moments ago, the alarm that meant only one thing: the very creature that G-Force had been established to fight had resurfaced at last.

Let him come, Aso thought to himself with a touch of anticipation. You'll meet your match this time, Godzilla.

"Commander," Katagiri addressed him sharply, "Godzilla has appeared out of Mt. Krakatoa in Indonesia."

"What's it's current heading?" Aso pressed.

"North-northeast," an officer confirmed. "Judging by the angle in his path, we believe he's heading towards Japanese waters."

"He's coming back… What's the status on MechaGodzilla?" Aso demanded.

"A few control systems were damaged," one of the technicians informed him. "MechaGodzilla is functioning at 89 capacity, and it should be fully repaired within eight hours."

"You've got five." The Commander answered sternly.

"Might I remind you, Commander," Katagiri cut in, "Anguirus is still not dead, only tranquilised, and the efforts to contain it are not complete yet."

"And we have other concerns," General Gillmore's face was present on one of the viewscreens on the wall of the room, "Namely this situation with the Saradians."

"Anguirus can wait," Aso declared. "I want Godzilla kept away from Japan; that's our first priority, that's our only priority, and no-one in this room is to discuss another damn thing until that become reality."

**_Shiretoko National Park, Hokkaido_**

In the middle of the battle-scarred plain, Anguirus still lay unconscious, its legs sprawled out to one side as its belly rose and fell.

"Where are they taking it?" Miki asked, observing from behind the Military barrier that formed a perimeter around the tranquilised behemoth.

"Some research facility in Kagoshima Bay," Akane replied, before noticing that Miki had her hand on her forehead and was squinting her eyes shut as if she had a severe headache. "Miki, are you OK?"

"It's him," Miki realised, her eyes opening wide. "He's back…"

Akane froze. "You mean…?"

"Akane! Miki!" Koji suddenly shouted from behind them, running up to them from one of several tents the JSDF had erected in the hours since Anguirus' defeat. "Call just got in from HQ; it's Godzilla! He's turned up in Indonesia."

"He's back," Akane confirmed darkly. "I knew he was still out there…" she muttered under her breath.

"Commander Aso wants MechaGodzilla ready to intercept him by the time he reaches the Phillipines," Koji explained. "And Professor Yoshiwara's project is to be moved ahead."

**_G-Force Construction Facility, 20 miles South of Washington DC, USA_**

"We're not sending MOGUERA in?" Mike repeated in disbelief. "But it's ready… however you did it."

"As far as America's concerned, MOGUERA's purpose is to defend America, and America only," Tokumy replied bitterly. He still didn't explain how he'd gotten the robot working; who'd have believed him? "Besides, it's just as much down to Japan. They want to prove that their own invention can cut it."

"But if we sent them both in…"

"Not our call, Mike," Tokumy grumbled, looking up at the robot as the Cosmos' words drifted back to him: 'When the time comes, MOGUERA must be ready'…

**_G-Force Japanese Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan, Research and Development_**

Professor Yoshiwara looked up from his microscope with grave determination. "Yes, I thought they'd say that," he finally answered.

"Is… whatever you're working on… ready?" Miki asked tentatively.

"It has been for months," The Professor replied coldly. "I've just been making it more potent." He removed a single key, striding over to a large refrigerator, unlocking it and pulling out a single, foot-long vial. "It took me years to unlock the secrets to make this," he breathed, "Years more to manufacture a large enough dose."

"What is it?"

"This," Professor Yoshiwara answered, with pride in his own creation ringing in his voice as he showed her the dial full of dark-green liquid, "Is the silver bullet. The weapon that will kill Godzilla once and for all."

"It's a poison," Miki realised. "What about Godzilla's regenerative power? Nothing's ever given him a permanent wound before."

"But this," Yoshiwara continued, "Is genetically engineered from Godzilla's own DNA. His biological defences won't be able to heal the damage it does. This is an incredibly powerful toxin; one designed to break down Godzilla's central nervous system. This, I know…" he breathed, "Will kill the monster."

"You really think so?"

"I'm certain of it."

"But do you really think it's necessary?" Miki insisted. "Godzilla isn't what you all seem to think he is."

"I never understood that about you, Miki." The Professor gave a dark chuckle. "The compassion you somehow have for that creature. I know that Godzilla isn't evil…" a haunted look crossed the scientist's face, "But I've seen firsthand the devastation that Godzilla can cause. He may not be evil, but he is a threat. And he must be stopped before he kills again."

Miki didn't respond. Deep down, she knew that every word the professor was true. She thought about it every day, and it was at those times that she was the most torn.

"I'll let myself out," she finally replied, walking slowly out of the laboratory as Professor Yoshiwara set down the vial of poison.

"Miki," Koji greeted her unexpectedly as she entered the corridor.

"Good to see you again, Koji," Miki smiled faintly, before noticing his attire. "Why are you in full uniform?"

"Apparently, there's a cell of Saradian agents operating out of Tokyo Bay," Koji said grimly. "Since they've been messing with us, we get the first shot at them.

**_South China Sea_**

The admiral set down his binoculars, watching the dark shape that approached beneath the waves. Five hours had now passed since Godzilla emerged from Mt. Krakatoa, and at that point the Chinese Military had immediately mounted naval defences. Now that Godzilla had finally crossed the border into the South China Sea, the Chinese Navy had been ordered into action. Three warships were moving into position to confront the monster, and in the pit of his stomach, the Admiral knew they would not succeed. He'd heard rumours that Godzilla was indestructible, that no weapon forged by the hand of man could slay the offspring of their pride and carelessness. But he and his men knew their duty.

"Fire."

As Godzilla rose from the sea, he was met by a volley of missiles, the projectiles bursting into clouds of burning flame against his scaly hide. The water churned, sprays of surf forming around the beast as the hail of fire bombarded him, his three assailants slowly moving towards him as the two on the left and right began to flank out.

The storm of firepower did nothing more than irritate Godzilla.

Roaring his rage, Godzilla pulled back his head, a burning stream of atomic energy erupting to strike the nearest vessel. A second later, the ship was raft of burning, twisted metal. With another vicious bellow, Godzilla turned to the ship on his right, wading forward waist-deep in water even as another series of missiles erupted from the side of the ship. The armoured ship, laden with firepower, could not hope to move out of the way before Godzilla was on it, wrapping his arms around the vessel as the hull shredded like tissue paper. Finally, with a black-orange cloud of fire and smoke, the ship split apart.

The admiral watched from the bridge of his ship as Godzilla turned away from the wrecks and the soldiers who leapt overboard into the relative safety of the freezing water. On his word, more firepower launched from his ship, but he knew in an instant that it was hopeless. Godzilla swung round, his powerful tail arcing in a spray of surf to slam down onto the front of the vessel, pounding down through its metal body as the water rushed into the decks of the helpless ship.

Roaring in victory, Godzilla turned away from the burning ships, sinking back into the waves as he continued on his path. Before long, the remains of the three mighty battleships were consumed by the water, with nothing but a few soldiers clinging to pieces of scrap to suggest that there had been anything to offer resistance to the unstoppable King of the Monsters.

* * *

And thus we have Godzilla's triumphant return. Hope everybody enjoyed that, as the next chapter will have a dose of human action before we get to the next monster rumble. Plus, next time we'll have some more face time from SSS9 and his mysterious boss.

All Reviews Welcome!


	6. The Saradian Project

About time I updated this, huh? Well, enjoy! This chapter's mostly human action, but hopefully we'll have some kaiju brawling in the next part.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

THE SARADIAN PROJECT

**_Pier 17, Tokyo Bay, Japan_**

Koji gripped the Kalashnikov tighter, taking a quick glance to assess the position of the men of whom he was now in command. Every exit covered, soldiers ready to cover those moving in… perfect. Textbook. This should be quick.

He lifted his radio to his mouth and ordered: "Move in."

**_Inside_**

SSS9 had to fight the urge to chuckle. There they were, on the IR sensors, clear as day. Crisp, well-practiced formation.

Textbook.

And SSS9 knew every page of that book.

With overzealous shots of "Freeze", the doors opened.

**_Outside_**

As soon as the doors opened, the explosive devices wired underneath them detonated, and all Koji could do was stand and stare in shock as the men were cut to pieces by flying shrapnel.

"Fall back!" He shouted instinctively to the remaining soldiers. "You men," he barked to those in the appropriate positions, "Cover the retreat!"

Jesus, he thought to himself. Half of them… they never stood a chance!

And then the most terrifying thought entered his head:

They were prepared.

They knew we were coming.

Then, from under the warehouse, came the roar of the motor, and by the time any of the G-Force soldiers could move into position, a single speedboat was tearing its way across the water and was safely out of range.

**_G-Force Japanese Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan_**

MechaGodzilla stood silent in the hangar, but the machines around it whirred with life, the exposed missile launcher on its wrist now loaded with the single canister of bubbling, green liquid.

"I could only manufacture one dose," Professor Yoshiwara lectured, "That means you'll only get one shot."

"I'll make it count." Akane vowed grimly.

"Actually," a conceited voice chuckled behind her, "You won't." When Akane spun round, the smirking face of General Katagiri awaited her.

"What do you mean by that, General?"

"As of 1700 hours today, consider yourself removed from the MechaGodzilla piloting position."

"What?" Akane demanded.

"It's been decided that a G-Force officer with more… successful experience against Godzilla," Akane's eyes glared daggers after that remark, "Should be placed in the position to pilot MechaGodzilla."

"And let me guess who."

"I'll do my best," Katagiri smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare. The Chinese blockade was a failure, and Godzilla is set to make landfall in the Phillipines in a few hours."

**_Observation Deck_**

Miki walked into the room from which the MechaGodzilla hangar could be surveyed, and was about to walk straight back out when she saw Akane punching the wall in frustration.

"Sorry," Akane spoke up when she saw her.

"I heard about what Katagiri had done." Miki said timidly.

"I expect you're going to tell me he was right." Akane surmised bitterly.

"Katagiri is the last person I'd want to put in charge of an anti-Godzilla weapon." Miki answered simply.

"You really think this is wrong, don't you?"

"Are tornadoes evil?" Miki mused as she looked disdainfully at the mechanical titan standing in the hangar. "Would you fire missiles at an earthquake?"

"If they could, shouldn't people stop things like that from happening? What about the men on those ships?"

Miki had no answer for her.

"You don't understand." Akane stated bitterly. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone to that creature."

At that, for the first time Akane could remember, Miki Saegusa became angry.

"Is that what you think?" She snapped. "Do you think you're the only person in the world to have lost someone because of Godzilla? When he attacked Tokyo, I was twelve years old!" Tears were now welling up in the telepath's eyes, "When it was over, and the entire city was burning, I watched the soldiers pull my family's bodies out of what was left of our home! So don't you dare tell me I don't know what it's like. There's one difference between you and me, Captain, and it's that I could let go!"

Miki stormed out and left the Captain alone with her thoughts.

**_War Room_**

"I see." Commander Aso's expression was grim as he set the phone down. "The Saradian agent has escaped," he reported to the assembled officers. "According to Lieutenant Shindo, he'd somehow made preparations."

"Were any arrests made?" One of the officers asked.

"A small handful. But without the stolen technology, we have no leads. No way of knowing what's happening."

**_Government Construction Facility, Saradia_**

The General looked out into the hangar, gazing upon his creation.

"And so the day came to pass," he whispered, "And I looked upon my creation… and I thought it good."

At the sound of a mechanical bleeping from behind, the General returned to his desk. As he activated the scream, he winced, placing a hand on his forehead.

The sound rose in his head, pounding against his skull.

"General," he greeted the face on the other end of the video-phone. "You honour me. And what is his majesty's decision."

"The Sheikh has agreed with our recommendation," The Arabian soldier replied flatly. "General El Hassan, you have 24 hours to disengage this project entirely."

"Oh, really?" The General chuckled, tapping his pen on the desk.

"The Saudi Arabian army will be forced to construe your refusal as an act of war."

"So the Emirates want war?" General El Hassan chuckled. "In that case…" he leaned forward and grinned, still tapping his pen, "Bring. It. On."

He switched off the phone, leaned back, and listened to the sound growing inside his head.

"Yes," he grinned madly, "Soon, master. Very soon now…"

* * *

Eleventy-trillion points to anyone who can guess what sound is in the General's head. The raid at the docks was planned to be longer, but I actually prefer it this way. Mentioning the United Arab Emirates was fun, as that was the first abroad vacation I ever went on. Next Chapter: Godzilla Vs MechaGodzilla!

All Reviews Welcome!


	7. Fire and Steel

And here it is, ladies and gentlemen: the fight you've all been waiting for… GODZILLA VS MECHAGODZILLA!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

FIRE AND STEEL

**_G-Force Temporary Field Command, New Guinea_**

"Trap-2 to Bloodhound-1," Commander Aso prompted bitterly into the radio. "Beaters are in place."

"Roger that, Trap-2," Katagiri's voice came back.

"Gentlemen," Aso addressed the other officers in the room, "As we've seen in Godzilla's previous attacks, when attacked, it advances rather than retreating. With this in mind, surface-to-surface missile launchers have been set up to draw Godzilla towards the lake, as we can see here," he indicated to a Military map strewn over a table. "Here, explosive charges will be detonated to keep the target unsteady, at which time the MechaGodzilla unit will deliver what has been dubbed the Anti-G."

Across the room, Miki Saegusa stood with her arms folded and her eyes shut, doing her best to ignore what was in front of her. Part of her wanted to reach out to Godzilla, to tell him of the danger he was in, but then she remembered her duty, how many lives might depend on this operation. That and the fact that she couldn't stop him coming ashore if he tried. Years ago, she'd learned that lesson the hard way.

Suddenly, she felt it; with her eyes shut, she saw the massive, dark shape as though it were standing right in front of her.

"He's here."

**_G-Force Construction Facility, 20 miles south of Washington DC, USA_**

"Do you think it could work?" Mike asked hesitantly as General Gillmore and Dr. Yuhara silently observed the viewscreen and its bold image of the New Guinea Coastline.

"It's a sound theory," Tokumy admitted, "But still… it's hard to believe that anything could kill Godzilla."

**_New Guinea Coastline_**

The water burst into a smoky shower as the first missile plunged beneath the surface and exploded. Behind it, two more arced through the air on the same course, ploughing into the water in bursts of drenched fire. Then, as a second wave of missiles approached, a stream of brilliant blue fire lanced out to meet them, turning the missiles into balls of fire in mid-air.

Rising up to stand waist-deep in the water, Godzilla gave a thundering roar and, shaking the water from his body like a dog, advanced towards the source of the attack.

**_G-Force Temporary Field Command_**

"Rabbit approaching," A soldier reported.

"Understood," Katagiri's voice radioed in from MechaGodzilla's cockpit. "Bloodhound-1 moving to intercept."

**_New Guinea Lakeside_**

Godzilla narrowed through the jungle, orange eyes narrowing and bellowing his fury as he approached his assailants. The three M270 MRLS truck-mounted missile launchers withdrew as the behemoth lumbered towards them, his tail thrashing behind him.

Then, as Godzilla's left foot landed in the right spot, the first charge detonated, kicking up a cloud of smoke around the monster's calf. While the explosion was nowhere near powerful enough to injure Godzilla, after the blast the earth beneath his foot could no longer support him, and the monster staggered to the side as he gave a mixed roar of surprise and anger at this new attack.

"Rabbit in sights. Bloodhound-1 in position," Katagiri reported from within his cockpit.

To the side of Godzilla, MechaGodzilla stepped forward, pulling back its head in a soulless metal imitation of Godzilla's own thundering cry, throwing open its arms as it stepped forward. Snarling, Godzilla turned, and for a second pulled his head back in a quiet rumble, blinking eyes conveying his surprise at the sight of this creature that, past its gleaming metal skin, bore such resemblance to him.

Another foot was suddenly in position, and another underground explosion rocked Godzilla, the monster bellowing in surprise.

"Firing Anti-G!"

From MechaGodzilla's wrist, the single, needle-like missile shot forth into Godzilla's open mouth. As it detonated in a puff of green smoke, Godzilla hissed savagely, pulling his head back as he roared again, this time in pure rage.

"Injection successful!"

With another furious cry, Godzilla lumbered forwards, baring his fangs and slamming his tail to meet his aggressor's challenge.

"That's it, you mindless brute," Katagiri seethed. "Now let's see what MechaGodzilla can really do!"

MechaGodzilla stampeded forward to meet Godzilla's charge, both behemoths slamming into each other with such titanic force as to make the Earth shake beneath their feet. Even as Godzilla pushed against it, at Katagiri's command MechaGodzilla lashed out, striking the monster's chest with earth-shattering force. Pushed back by the force of the blow, Godzilla moved to return the strike before MechaGodzilla's hand clamped firmly around his jaw, the other grabbing hold of his arm as the robot's thrusters flared to life, pushing Godzilla back until finally the nuclear leviathan lost his footing, stumbling and falling to the ground as the earth shook beneath him.

**_G-Force Temporary Field Command_**

"Godzilla…" Miki whispered fearfully, her eyes glued to the screen's display of the struggling monsters.

"The toxin's having no effect," Aso seethed.

"Give it time, Commander," Professor Yoshiwara reassured him. "I assure you…" his hands clenched, "This will be Godzilla's last stand."

**_New Guinea Lakeside_**

MechaGodzilla stepped forward, viciously swinging a heavy metal foot into the prone Godzilla's stomach. Following through, the mechanical titan wrapped its hands around the monster's thrashing tail.

"Let's see how you like this, monster," Katagiri snarled. With a twist of its waist, MechaGodzilla dragged the thrashing Godzilla sideways, the living monster momentarily sailing through the air before thrashing back into the earth. Dropping its jaw, MechaGodzilla pulled its head back before its energy cannon fired with brutal force, lancing across Godzilla's chest and neck in a shower of smoke and sparks as the monster snarled in protest.

"Come on," Katagiri hissed contemptuously as he wrapped his hands around the joystick controls. "Surely you can do better than this!"

As if in response, Godzilla rolled his head towards MechaGodzilla and let loose a stream of atomic fire that arced across the ground, rising to strike MechaGodzilla's torso. Alas, just as had been predicted, the blast simply washed uselessly over the gleaming metal of the robot's body.

"The NT-20 plating is working perfectly," Katagiri chuckled. "Commander, do pass my compliments on to Dr. Yuhara." At the press of another switch, a wave of missiles shot from MechaGodzilla's shoulders to explode in a cloud of fire on Godzilla's struggling form. It was all Katagiri could do to stop himself from howling in delight. This was almost too easy. Was this really the same creature that had burned Tokyo in a night?

With a raging snarl, Godzilla rose to his feet, shaking away a crust of dust and ash as he turned to face MechaGodzilla. With a bellowing roar, Godzilla charged again, MechaGodzilla bracing itself before the impact of the atomic behemoth pushed it back towards the side of the lake. Rolling with the force Godzilla exerted on it, MechaGodzilla turned away and brought the blade of its tail up to Godzilla's chest, stabbing into the flesh as the monster howled in pain, staggering back as the sound fizzed and sizzled from the poisonous- to the atomic-powered Godzilla- touch of the Cadmium-laced blade. As the monster regained its footing, the energy cannons on MechaGodzilla's shoulders flared to life with streams of electrified blue power.

"This isn't battle," Katagiri cackled as Godzilla fought his way forwards against the burning touch of the cannons, "This is sport!"

Then, finally, Godzilla was in rage, and with a mighty swing of his tail, struck MechaGodzilla around the head. The massive machine rocked in place as Godzilla pressed his advantage, slamming his full weight into the machine and knocking it to the ground. No sooner did Katagiri finish cursing the monster, than Godzilla's foot struck the robot's chest, resulting in a shower of sparks, forcing the robot deeper into the collapsing ground.

MechaGodzilla's mouth and shoulder cannons burst into life, blasting at Godzilla's chest and pushing the monster back as, thrusters roaring, MechaGodzilla rose to its feet without the aid of its limbs and again prepared to face Godzilla.

Then, finally, it happened. Godzilla swayed in place, blinking in confusion and rumbling uncertainly as if trying to work out why his strength suddenly seemed to be rapidly draining away.

**_G-Force Temporary Field Command_**

"The toxin," Professor Yoshiwara breathed excitedly, "It's taking effect!"

_**Lakeside**_

As another blast erupted from MechaGodzilla's mouth, Godzilla collapsed backwards, crashing to earth as he snarled at his enemy. With a mocking sneer from Katagiri, MechaGodzilla approached, parting its cold metal jaws to open fire again…

Then, suddenly, Godzilla's tail swept sideways, MechaGodzilla fell forwards, and a burst of fire shot from Godzilla's mouth. While MechaGodzilla's body was coating in the NT-20 plating, its eyes were not, and in a shower of smoke and sparks the mechanical monster's left eye was replaced with a black, smouldering pit as the machine fell onto its back. Rising, Godzilla slammed his tail onto his prone enemy's chest.

Pulling back his head, Godzilla gave a roar of victory as he stepped away from his fallen foe on suddenly-shaky legs, swaying as his vision blurred and his orange eyes rolled madly.

**_G-Force Temporary Field Command_**

Miki looked on in dread as the screen's image of Godzilla collapsed on the side of the lake, his upper half falling into the water in a wall of surf as his tail collapsed limply onto the ground.

"Godzilla…" she whispered sorrowfully, her eyes welling up with tears as Godzilla succumbed to the effects of the toxin, "…Forgive me…"

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUHNNN!

Well, I hope the fight was enjoyable, and I know Godzilla beat Kiryu that way once but I absolutely adore that move. As you can see, this is a more action-oriented chapter, hence us seeing less of the characters' motives and such, but hopefully it was still a fun read.

There's actually a theme in the codenames here: it's like a hunt. For those who don't know, in a hunt the "traps" are where the shooters are, "beaters" go through the trees and flush out the animals (usually birds), the "rabbit" is of course an example of the thing being hunted, and "bloodhound" speaks for itself, really.

So: Is this the end of Godzilla? In either case, stick around because this thing's about to really kick off!

All Reviews Welcome!


	8. Escalating Conflict

OK, it's me again, with our latest chapter in tow. Get ready, because this is about to go off, people!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

ESCALATING CONFLICT

**_G-Force Temporary Field Command, New Guinea_**

The command centre erupted into cheers and congratulations, men being slapped on the back and hands being shaken, as the video screen held its shot of Godzilla's body lying in the shallow water.

"We did it," Commander Aso breathed. "We finally did it…"

**_New Guinea Lakeside_**

Professor Yoshiwara was the first to arrive, gazing up in reverent awe at Godzilla's unmoving form.

"We need to cordon off the body immediately," he declared. "We need to know for sure whether he's dead."

Behind him, Miki looked regretfully up at the prone Godzilla.

**_Four hours later_**

It had taken a while for any further forces to arrive, mainly thanks to the untamed region of New Guinea in which Godzilla had fallen, but eventually a perimeter was set up around the body, patrolled by armed G-Force troops, with officers and scientists bustling back and forth. A few minutes after Godzilla was incapacitated, MechaGodzilla had been sent back to G-Force's Japanese Headquarters for repairs and refuelling; it had used up most of its power in the fight with Godzilla.

Amidst all the commotion, no heed was paid to Miki as she sat at the side of the unconscious Godzilla, her head between her knees as she cried quietly.

Inside, however, a technician's eyes widened as he pulled a pair of sensitive earphones from his head.

"Commander!" The man shouted. Immediately, Aso was at his side. "Sir, listen to this," he handed Aso to earphones. "Hear that? It's faint, but it's there."

Aso's brow creased. "What is it?"

"It's a heartbeat. Sir, Godzilla is still alive!"

**_Kagoshima Bay_**

Dr. Miles Write set down his cup of coffee and looked intently out at the dormant shape within the enormous hangar. A few hours ago, the news had come in: Godzilla was down. At last, G-Force had actually fought Godzilla and won.

"So they finally got him, huh?" The doctor muttered to himself. "I guess that just leaves you and me, huh?"

Anguirus snored away beneath him, intravenous drips hooked to its skin regularly pumping in additional tranquiliser to keep the enormous animal sedated. It had certainly been a difficult job to move the creature all the way from Hokkaido, and even more difficult to convert the offshore airbase- one that was constructed less than five years ago to combat Godzilla- into an enormous 'pen' to house the creature.

Next to the kaijuologist, however, there was suddenly an accelerated bleeping. Write looked down at the readout that showed Anguirus' brain activity. The machine was scrawling jagged spikes all over the page. Beside it, a heart monitor accelerated, louder and louder.

"Oh my God…"

Just as Write slammed his palm down on the alarm button, Anguirus' eye shot open, the creature's spiky tail thrashing and instantly snapping its bonds. Shredding its restraints, Anguirus rose to its feet with a furious bark. Brushing its spiky carapace against the walls, Anguirus snapped its jaws at the air. It was impossible; the creature had been routinely pumped full of tranquilisers. There was no way anything could force itself to stay awake through all that…

Anguirus slammed its full weight against the front of the hangar. Tempered steel buckled like paper as Anguirus burst into the cold outside air, howling triumphantly as its tail swung and smashed its way through the solid walls behind it.

With a final honk, Anguirus reached the side of the tiny island and, diving into the rolling water, Anguirus was free.

_**Government Construction Facility, Saradia**_

"So they're serious," General El Hassan muttered as he looked over the report.

"Forces from the United Arab Emirates have already amassed themselves at the border, sir," his aide replied. "They are demanding that we cease the project immediately."

"I see," the General nodded. "Thank you. Prepare a line for me to contact my opposite number in the Emirates… and ready the weapon."

He looked out into the hangar, one hand on his forehead as his features broke into a smirk.

"Yes, master," he breathed. "It is time for you to tread this earth once more."

**_Saradian Border_**

Saradia was a tiny principality, located on the border of the United Arab Emirates and owing most of its economy to its oil reserves and military projects. After learning of its latest project, however, the UAE, with full backing from the United Nations, had demanded a cessation to this project.

So, in the vast reaches of the Arabian Desert, the armed forces of the UAE were prepared for an armed insurgence if, in the remaining five hours, the project was not ceased. The mood was tense all round: nobody there wanted war. The middle-east had seen its share of it in recent years. But they had their orders.

The Commander of the unit looked tensely for any sign of movement across the border.

"Commander," one of his men addressed him as he handed over a radio. "General El Hassan, sir."

"Finally," the commander breathed as he took the device. "General. Shall we discuss terms."

"I have considered your government's demands, my good man," General El Hassan's voice came in over the radio. He somehow sounded elated, like a child being allowed to drive his parents' car. "And here… is my response."

"Commander," a technician shouted, "There's something on the radar- coming in fast!"

And, flying in from the distance, there it was. The commander looked up, saw the fruit of Saradia's project, and dropped his radio.

"Dear Lord…"

Massive wings constructed from metal panels glinted in the sun's light as the muscular body, covered in metal armour, blinked with light from a single pod situated at the base of the middle of three elongated necks. The creature was one that drove fear into the hearts of any man; the creature that had threatened all life on this planet. But it was King Ghidorah no longer; the central draconic head was replaced by a cold, metal copy, as was most of its formerly gold-scaled body. Its calves and segments of its twin tails were coated in metallic armour, and the central head's empty green eyes contrasted starkly with the dark orbs of the other two. Turning down to the troops, the central head opened and let loose a cold, metal cry.

"Now, Mecha-King Ghidorah," General El Hassan smirked in the cockpit, "Shall we decimate them?"

A stream of white energy, as thick as the monster's neck itself, shot from the cyborg's central head, with snakes of green and red lightning dancing around it. From the other two heads, tongues of yellow energy lanced out to complete a widening arc of fire. The blasts struck the assembled tanks and missile launchers below, everything they touched turning to flaming wreckage as everything before Mecha-King Ghidorah became a semicircle of blazing explosions. The creature sailed overhead, raining burning destruction down upon everything beneath it.

"Get me air support!" The Commander howled into his radio. It was the last thing he said before he was engulfed in flame.

The entire force was reduced to a shattered, burning mass before they could fire a single shot in retaliation.

"Now, master," The General chuckled to the empty cockpit, "We shall make this world your kingdom, and then…" he looked up at the ceiling almost nervously, as though he was talking to some terrible master. "And then, will it stop?"

Yes. He would lead his master to destroy, and form its new, eternal kingdom from the ruins of this world. And then the sound, the call to war, it would stop.

* * *

What'd I tell you? Anguirus is back, Mecha-King Ghidorah is unleashed, and to top it all, Godzilla's out of action. Yup, it just doesn't seem like it can get worse, eh?

Next Chapter: It gets worse.

All Reviews Welcome!


	9. Actions and Consequences

Wow, I've been away from this one a long time.

(Blows dust off) Right: where were we?

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

ACTIONS AND CONSEQUENCES

_**G-Force Japanese Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan**_

Commander Aso was one of the first into the briefing room. After the necessary introductions, the assembled officers had watched wide-eyed as the satellite footage of the attack played out. The tanks and missile launchers assembled in an arc on the screen might as well have been useless models; only a handful of shots managed to be fired before everything in front of the robot was consumed in flames.

After the footage ended, the room went silent.

"King Ghidorah," Aso breathed.

"Not as it was before," one of the other officers said. "As near as we can tell, most of its body has been replaced with cybernetic components."

"We never found its body?" Katagiri demanded.

"It flew into the sea with a head missing," Aso said defensively. "We spent months searching for it by the time we gave up."

"So this is what the Saradians have been up to?" General Gillmore said on one of the viewscreens. "We were right- they were building their own robot."

"Not a robot," Akane corrected him. "This is a cyborg; a fusion of our technology and King Ghidorah's original form."

"So let me get this straight," Gillmore surmised, "an _upgraded_ version of the most powerful living thing this planet has ever seen is now in the hands of a lunatic."

"So the question becomes," Aso said dreadfully, "what is he going to do with it, and is it our prerogative to get involved?"

"This is our technology," Gillmore replied, "as soon as it's cleared with the UN- which shouldn't take long considering what that thing did- MOGUERA goes into action. I'll be expecting Captain Yashiro on the next plane to Washington."

Akane froze. "Me?"

"Congratulations, Captain," Aso said, "you're going to pilot a robot again."

_**G-Force Temporary Field Command, New Guinea**_

"A what?" Miki asked.

"_Mecha_-King Ghidorah," Aso said over the video phone. "Tell the technicians I want that tranquiliser in Godzilla's body ten minutes ago, because along with this, Anguirus broke out of confinement last night. On top of that, I am not having Godzilla get back up on us."

"Yes, sir," Miki said anxiously, turned off the videophone and left the tent.

By all accounts, the situation had been getting worse and worse. Even with Godzilla down, they still had Anguirus, and now this Mecha-King Ghidorah to worry about.

Godzilla was still lying on the lakeside, the waves lapping against the upper half of his unconscious body. She'd never thought that he could look so vulnerable.

Nearby, Professor Yoshiwara had just been approached by a young man in a white coat and glasses. "Professor," he introduced himself, "my named is Adrian Somerset. EPA."

"Environmental Protection Agency?" Yoshiwara blinked, "what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering when we might be able to go over the toxicology reports together, sir."

"Excuse me?"

"The blood samples."

"Blood samples?"

"We have a few samples from Godzilla," the young man explained levelly, "of course, in his present condition, it's hardly surprising that Godzilla is losing a lot of bodily fluids- blood, saliva and so on- and given the cause of his state, there are a few things that need to be ascertained."

He handed Yoshiwara a file. "For example: just how toxic are these fluids? Do they pose any kind of environmental threat? And most importantly…" he indicated towards the half-submerged monster, "what if they get into the local water supply?"

_**Above the Arabian Sea**_

General El Hassan chuckled to himself, gripping the controls and looking down at the view screen. Beneath Mecha-King Ghidorah, as it sailed on unfolded metal wings, rolled the vivid, blue waters of the endless ocean.

The sound grew in his head, building to a crescendo.

"Yes, master," he breathed, "our time is upon us…"

_**New Guinea Lakeside**_

Miki walked past the banks of impromptu computer stands and frantically-working biologists, all surrounding the comatose Godzilla. She only spotted Yoshiwara when she was close to the water's edge; he was sitting on one of the rocks and holding his head in his hands.

"Professor?" she asked as she approached, "what's wrong?"

Yoshiwara made no obvious effort to compose himself. He sat up and gave a heavy sigh.

"What have I done, Miki?" he whispered, "what the hell have I done?"

"Professor?"

He shivered, looking across the water.

"Godzilla's poisoned blood is in the water supply," he said emptily. "There's an epidemic."

_**G-Force Construction Facility, 20 miles South of Washington DC, USA**_

Tokumitsu looked away worriedly from the screen. "Awful," he muttered to himself. Outside in the hangar, the last of the machinery was preparing MOGUERA for launch.

The automatic doors behind him swished open, and he turned around to see a familiar face entering.

"Akane," he smiled faintly, "good to see you again."

"Shame about the circumstances," Akane said.

"Did you see the news?"

"On the plane," Akane replied. "It's terrible."

They both looked back to the screen. "According to our latest update," the newscaster said solemnly, "at least 200 people have been killed, and at least 800 hospitalised, from drinking the contaminated water. Aid organisations are working to…"

Tokumitsu switched off the screen.

"MOGUERA's almost ready for launch," he said. "We finally get the first crack at something; MechaGodzilla's still undergoing repairs, I understand."

"At least we can do something about that," Akane said. She sighed quietly and glanced at the screen.

So that was what obsession did for you.

_**MOGUERA Hangar**_

Mike finished the last of the computer checks and strolled out into the hangar. A minute or so to finish fuelling it up and MOGUERA would be ready to carry out its first marching orders.

On the way across the walkway, something caught his eye. A woman he didn't recognise was leaning on the railing, staring up at MOGUERA.

"Hey," he introduced himself, "Mike Sullivan. You must be the new pilot, right?"

"Captain Yashiro," Akane introduced herself. "Dr. Yuhara told me you were young."

"I know computers," Mike said in explanation. "Bet you've never driven one of those before, huh?"

"I was in charge of MechaGodzilla in Hokkaido," Akane answered, "apparently the interfaces are identical."

"Yeah, well I hate to say it, but even if this thing has at least as much firepower, it can't move around as fast as the other one."

"It'll get the job done," Akane said.

Mike nodded and looked back up at the robot.

"Did you hear about what happened in New Guinea?"

"Yes," Akane said distantly. "I understand they're pressing charges on the inventor of the toxin."

"Still, Godzilla's down," Mike pointed out, "that's something, right?"

Akane didn't move. "I've wanted that to happen for years," she said quietly. "Ever since what he did."

"You've fought Godzilla before?"

"A few years ago; me and my squad." Akane sighed heavily and folded her hands over each other. "We were attacking Godzilla on the shoreline." She bowed her head and looked down the long distance to the bottom of the hangar. "I was the only one who came back."

Miki remained quiet for a moment, then said "I'm sorry."

"I've wanted Godzilla dead for years," Akane said shamefully, "but if this is what it costs… all these people… then it's not worth it," she finally admitted, "it just isn't."

Above them, the intercom crackled to life. "MOGUERA ready to launch."

* * *

Ok, that probably wasn't worth the delay, but the next one'll be good, I promise. As some may be able to tell, this part of the story is based on the Dark Horse Godzilla comics.

Next Chapter: MOGUERA vs. Mecha-King Ghidorah!

All Reviews Welcome!


End file.
